Pod taflą oceanu
by Adysza
Summary: Harry znika bez śladu, rok po tajemniczej rozmowie z Dumbledorem. Jego bliscy stają się coraz bardziej podejrzliwi. Czują, że są oszukiwani.


**Rozdział 1**

Krople deszczu chaotycznie wystukiwały nieznany rytm w spiczaste dachy domów. Swobodnie sunęły po gładkiej powierzchni, malując przy tym łzawe obrazy. Wiotkie gałęzie drzew pobliskiego parku uginały się pod wpływem porywistego, zimnego wiatru. Zamglona ulica stała się jedną, wielką, wodnistą breją.  
Taka pogoda od pewnego czasu stała się nużącą codziennością, choć nie stała na przeszkodzie do dobrej zabawy brytyjskich dzieci, które z szaleńczym zapałem i zwinnością przeskakiwały płytkie, ciemne kałuże. Nie pozwoliły, by koszmarna pogoda miała zepsuć ich wyśmienity humor z powodu pierwszego dnia upragnionych wakacji.  
Jednak nie wszyscy podzielali humor beztroskich dzieci, w podskokach zmierzających ze szkoły do rodzinnego domu.

OoO

- Jest pan stuprocentowo pewny, że chodzi o mnie?! To przecież niemożliwe... Niemożliwe, prawda? - czarnowłosy chłopak z przenikliwym, niedowierzającym wzrokiem spoglądał na starca siedzącego na okazałym fotelu z rękoma splecionymi na drewnianym, ogromnym biurku. Jego długa, biała broda z elegancją opadała na kolorową, jaskrawą szatę wyjściową, którą tradycyjnie co roku, przyodziewał z okazji zakończenia roku nauki w szkole, w której zajmował posadę dyrektora. Na jego starczej, pomarszczonej twarzy widoczne były oznaki zmęczenia i smutku, które były raczej rzadko spotykane u tego, zawsze pogodnego i dobrodusznego człowieka. Niebieskie oczy oraz sinawe wargi drżały delikatnie, spoglądając na zielonookiego towarzysza rozmowy.

- Nie, mój drogi chłopcze - jego głos różnił się nieco od tego, którym posługiwał się podczas oficjalnych uroczystości w Wielkiej Sali. Nie był już tak dobitny i głęboki, pełen radości i nadziei. - Nie posiadam tak wielkiej pewności. Mimo to uważam, że to właśnie o tobie jest mowa w przepowiedni. Nie sądzę, żeby chodziło o Nevilla - jego wąskie wargi przez moment ułożyły się w kształt nikłego uśmiechu, który zniknął zaraz po tym, jak się pojawił.

- Czyli, jeśli dobrze rozumiem, mam zabić Voldemorta, albo on zabije mnie? - spytał, a raczej stwierdził chłopak, w zapomnieniu zaginając biały mankiet koszuli. Starszy mężczyzna skinął lekko głową, co spotkało się z krótkim, nerwowym śmiechem, bez jakiegokolwiek cienia rozbawienia, posłanego z ust bruneta. Starzec nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji. Mimo to, nie dał tego po sobie poznać, wciąż przyjmując do perfekcji opanowaną nienaganną, spokojną postawę. - Jak pan to sobie wyobraża? - kontynuował chłopak, puszczając zmięty kawałek rękawa. Jego dłonie zaczęły drżeć. Nie potrafił ukryć zdenerwowania. Nie chciał.

- Harry, wiem, że to dla ciebie trudne, że możesz odczuć lekki szok, ale proszę, zachowaj spokój, ponieważ to nie jest jedyna rzecz, którą chcę ci przekazać - rzekł dyrektor, nad wyraz spokojnym głosem. Tonem, którym nie mógł poszczycić się chłopak.

- Jest coś jeszcze, dyrektorze? - spytał, unoszą brwi. Dyrektor skinął twierdząco głową.

- Jeśli chcesz, możemy przełożyć tę rozmowę - powiedział mężczyzna, co od razu spotkało się ze sprzeciwem chłopaka.

- Nie, proszę mówić. Już nic mnie dziś bardziej nie zaskoczy - odparł szybko, wypuszczając przy tym powietrze w geście spokoju.

- Na początku chcę podzielić się z tobą informacją dotyczącą Voldemorta. Żeby go pokonać, należy zniszczyć horkruksy, które stworzył. Horkruks to przedmiot, w którym ktoś ukrył cząstkę własnej duszy. Myślę, że będziemy mieli jeszcze wystarczająco czasu, bym mógł objaśnić ci czym dokładnie są. Jeszcze zanim zostałem dyrektorem Hogwartu wiele podróżowałem, uzyskując masę użytecznych informacji. W późniejszych latach, kiedy Tom Riddle został już potężnym i niebezpiecznym magiem, z coraz większą trudnością zdobywałem informacje. Wiele z nich odkryłem zaledwie rok temu. Dowiedziałem się, że istnieją cztery horkruksy, każdy z nich umieszczony został w najpotężniejszych, a zarazem najniebezpieczniejszych miejscach w magicznym świecie. Krańcach Świata.

Brunet westchnął cicho, spuszczając wzrok. Mimo, że w głębi ducha miał ochotę jęknąć z bezradności, na zewnątrz zachował spokój, który sam go zaskoczył.

- Chyba domyślam się, czemu pan mi o tym mówi - stwierdził, nadzwyczaj opanowanym głosem. Dyrektor pokiwał lekko głową.

- To ty musisz zniszczyć horkruksy, wyruszając w podróż do czterech Krańców Świata.

Chłopak spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi. Jeśli przepowiednia była prawdą, w jakiś sposób musiał pokonać Czarnego Pana. A odpowiedź "jak?" miał wyłożone na tacy.

- Gdzie dokładnie leżą te... Krańce? - spytał po chwili, lustrując dyrektora przenikliwym wzrokiem.

- Nie jestem pewny - stwierdził starzec przejętym tonem. - Nigdy tam nie dotarłem i nie jestem w stanie przekazać ci dokładniejszych szczegółów, a książki nie posiadają wielkiej wiedzy na ich temat. Była zaledwie garstka podróżników, którzy zapuszczali się w tamte tereny, odnajdując przy tym granicę, czyli magiczną osłonę przed czarodziejami. Niestety, niewielu z nich wróciło. Jeśli już tego dokonali nie byli w stanie opowiedzieć o swojej podróży ze względu na wiek, a co za tym idzie słaba pamięć. - Dyrektor zmrużył białe, gęste brwi, kręcąc przy tym głową. - Nie sądzę jednak, żeby ich pamięć aż tak zawodziła. Nie potrafię odgadnąć tego, co przeżyli, ale jestem pewien, że najwyraźniej chcieli to zachować wyłącznie dla siebie.

- Czyli nie istnieją żadne informacje, dotyczące tego miejsca?

Dyrektor uśmiechnął się słabo.

- Nie. Tego nie powiedziałem - odparł ze śmiechem, choć za chwilę spoważniał. - Jeden z czarodziejskich podróżników zapuścił się w nieznane, niezamieszkane, dzikie tereny przez przypadek odkrywając granicę. Żył na Kresach ponad rok, opisując tamtą faunę i florę. Napisał książkę o swoich przygodach...

- To wspaniale się składa... - wyrwało się Potterowi, który za chwilę zamilkł pod przeczącym spojrzeniem Dumbledora.

- Mark Williams był moim przyjacielem od młodzieńczych lat. Interesował się nieznanymi tajemnymi miejscami, dlatego gdy nastała wielkie pobudzenie po tym, jak jeden z podróżników, jego brat, nie wrócił z wyprawy w poszukiwaniu Krańców, wyruszył, nie zastanawiając się nad konsekwencjami. Odnalazł je, spędził tam ponad rok. Opisał swoją historię wyolbrzymiając ją, do granic możliwości. Wiele z opisanych tam wydarzeń nie miała pokrycia w rzeczywistości, czego jestem pewny po naszych rozmowach. Chciał zniechęcić ludzi, by nie wyruszali na poszukiwania tamtych terenów.

- Dlaczego? - przerwał brunet, który z niemałym zainteresowaniem wsłuchiwał się w opowiadanie starca. Dyrektor spojrzał na niego z pogłębiającym się smutkiem w niebieskich oczach. Westchnął, niemal bezgłośnie.

- Oskarżał Krańce Świata, za wszystkie cierpienia, które przyszło mu znosić po powrocie. Gdy wrócił, nie zastał nikogo. Został sam. Jego żona zmarła w trakcie jego nieobecności. Brat zaginął bez śladu, już dawno uznany w czarodziejskim świecie za zmarłego. Mark widział w tym jedynie ślepą winę Krańców, jakkolwiek to brzmi - Harry chciał się wtrącić, lecz starzec szybko zamknął mu usta, kontynuacją historii. - Nie widział dla siebie miejsca na świecie. Wszystkie smutki i żale zatapiał w alkoholu. Inne, dość poważniejsze w skutkach używki stały się dla niego codziennością. Jego jedynym, wygasającym powoli celem, było spisanie wszystkich wydarzeń, które miały miejsce na Krańcach. Najczęściej pisał pod wpływem używek, zabarwiał je, chciał za wszelką cenę zniechęcić do nich ludzi - dyrektor zamyślił się na chwilę, robiąc chwilę przerwy. Chłopak nawet nie próbował mu przerwać. - Sam nie jestem pewny dlaczego. Może nie chciał, by podobny los, spotkał kogoś innego. Tego możemy się tylko domyślać.

- Dlaczego pan go o to nie spytał?

- Nie wiedziałem, że w książce chce umieścić tak niebywale sprzeczne z poprzednim opowiadaniem wydarzenia. Kiedy książka została wydana, znajdowałem się poza granicami Anglii. Kiedy wróciłem, okazało się, że Mark przedawkował narkotyki. Nie zdążyłem z nim porozmawiać. Nawet nie zdążyłem się z nim pożegnać - głos starca zmieniał się z każdym wypowiadanym wyrazie na coraz bardziej przygnębiony i pełen żalu. Harry miał wrażenie, że dyrektor z całych sił próbuje zatuszować swoją gorycz, co niemal mu się udało. Widocznie nawet największy oklumenta nie potrafił ukryć bólu po stracie przyjaciela, który wciąż skrywał głęboko w głębi duszy. Po chwili zamyślenia, dyrektor odchrząknął głośno, a jego twarz automatycznie stworzyła pozór naturalnie spokojnej. - Jego książka stała się dość sławna w Anglii, co moim zdaniem przyczyniło się do fascynacji Kresami Świata przez młodego Toma Riddlea. Myślę, że właśnie przez naturalne niebezpieczeństwa na ich terenie oraz powszechny strach przed ich odnalezieniem były głównymi argumentami, by właśnie tam w późniejszych latach ulokować cząstki swej duszy. Myślę, że wziął również pod uwagę wielką magię otaczającą tamte miejsca, kumulującą się z całego magicznego świata. Wracając do naszego pierwotnego tematu, czyli twojej podróży, muszę powiadomić cię o pewnych sprawach...

OoO

Zielonooki brunet samotnie przemierzał korytarze wielkiego zamku, kierując się w stronę wierzy Gryffindoru. Jego koszula i czarna marynarka już dawno straciły swój nienaganny urok. Krawat, mieniący się złotym i czerwonym odcieniem, został niedbale odciągnięty od szyi, a ostatni guzik koszuli odpięty. Zmięte rękawy zostały zakasane do góry, odkrywając wciąż drżące ręce, kurczowo ściskające grubą, widocznie starą książkę. Jego oczy wciąż wyrażały przejęcie i czystą obawa.

Wszedł do pustego dormitorium chłopców, w którym panowała niemal nienaturalna cisza, tak dziwna dla tej części zamku, by zabrać ze sobą już dawno gotowy kufer. Książkę wepchał w luźny jeszcze bok skrzyni, by po chwili razem z ukochaną sową, ponownie ruszyć do gabinetu dyrektora.

OoO

Wysoki, czarnowłosy mężczyzna już od dobrych kilku godzin wpatrywał się w marmurowy kominek oraz na drewniany zegar, który zaliczył już kilka wyskakujących, irytujących kukułek. Blat stołu grał pod akompaniamentem jego palców, które zwinnie wystukiwały określony, tylko sobie znany rytm.

Błądząc po masie irracjonalnych myśli, nie dostrzegł, jak stare drzwi otwierają się z głośnym skrzypnięciem, a w nich pojawia się kępka rudoczerwonych włosów.

- Jeszcze nie wrócił? - zmartwiony, mimo to donośny głos sprawił, że podskoczył na krześle. Spojrzał na lekko pomarszczoną, przejętą twarz Molly Weasley, która udała, że nie widziała jego nagłej reakcji. Wiedziała, jak Syriusz martwi się o chrześniaka, a jego przedłużające się spóźnienie, jedynie pogłębiało jego uczucie. Ona również nie była zadowolona z wiadomości Dumbledora, który właśnie dziś, po zakończeniu roku szkolnego, postanowił uciąć sobie z nim małą pogawędkę. - Miał wrócić dwie godziny temu. Nie rozumiem, co profesor Dubledore może od niego chcieć. Jeśli będę musiała podgrzewać kolację po raz piąty, osobiście porozmawiam z nim o jego niedorzecznych pomysłach.

Przez twarz czarnowłosego przeszedł nikły cień rozbawienia. Już otwierał usta, by coś powiedzieć, gdy w pomieszczeniu zabrzmiał znajomy dźwięk teleportacji siecią Fiuu, a w powietrzu uniósł się zapach popiołu. Syriusz odwrócił się machinalnie w stronę dymiącego jeszcze kominka, by spojrzeć prosto w przejęte, zielone oczy, należące do jego chrześniaka. Mimo jego wzroku, uśmiechnął się szeroko, wstając z krzesła.

- Harry, kochaneczku! - rudowłosa kobieta z uśmiechem podbiegłą do chłopaka, wyprzedając mężczyznę, mocno obejmując jego chude... za chude ciało. Brunet odwzajemnił uścisk, który z każdą chwilą stawał się coraz silniejszy - Zmizerniałeś - stwierdziła , marszcząc brwi - Poczekaj tu, zaraz odgrzeję ci kolację - kobieta ruszyła w stronę drzwi, wśród śmiechu, widocznie rozbawionego czymś starszego mężczyzny.

- Harry - powiedział, zgarniając go w szerokie ramiona, czochrając przy tym niesforne, czarne włosy. Chłopak uśmiechnął się słabo, chcąc jak najgłębiej w pamięci, ukryć rozmowę, którą przed chwilą odbył. Nie chciał, by jego bliscy zorientowali się, że coś się dzieje. Dyrektor kategorycznie zabronił informować ich o czymkolwiek. - Co ty taki nie w sosie? Mam nadzieję, że to nie przez dyrektora i jego dziwne pomysły, co? - zażartował mężczyzna, widząc jego zamyśloną minę. - Wszystko w porządku, Harry? - to pytanie wypowiedział jak najbardziej poważnym tonem. Chłopak uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Jasne! - odpowiedział szybko, by po chwili rozejrzeć się po pomieszczeniu. Zmarszczył brwi. - Tylko źle się czuję. Przepraszam, ale chyba się położę... - powiedział cicho, unikając podejrzliwego spojrzenia Syriusza, który wyciągnął dłoń, by zbadać temperaturę jego czoła.

- Na pewno wszystko w porządku? Nie wyglądasz dobrze - stwierdził. - Czy to na pewno nie przez...

- Nie... - przerwał mu chłopak, kręcąc przecząco głową. - I tak, wszystko w porządku. Przeproś ode mnie panią Weasley, ale nie jestem głodny - nie czekając na odpowiedz wbiegł po schodach na piętro, gdzie mieścił się jego znajomy już pokój. Syriusz odprowadził go zmartwionym spojrzeniem. Czuł, że coś jest nie tak i wiedział, że dyrektor jest w to silnie zaplątany. Wiedział również, że Harry nie powie mu ot tak, co leży mu na sercu. Musiał z nim porozmawiać. Szczerze. Widok, jak jego chrześniak cierpi, łamał mu serce.

Harry, po tym jak zatrzasnął drzwi, oparł się o ścianę , by zjechać po niej aż do ziemi. Twarz schował w kolanach, które objął rękami. Nie wiedział, czy dobrze zrobił, ulatniając się z salonu jak najszybciej. Widział zmartwioną twarz ojca chrzestnego i wiedział, że to nie był dobry pomysł. Jednak myśl o ich wspólnej, beztroskiej rozmowie przy kolacji zrobionej przez panią Weasley, również nie okazywała się idealnym wyjściem.

W jego umyśle wciąż przemieszczały się słowa dyrektora. Nie mógł o nich zapomnieć, a ich treść wciąż budziła w nim silną obawę oraz przerażenie. Bał się przyszłości i tego, co przyniesie. A obawa ta, była jak najbardziej uzasadniona. Nie mógł się wycofać. Wszystko było już z góry ustalone. Musi pokonać Voldemorta, nawet kosztem swojego życia.

- Cholerna przepowiednia! - wypalił, uderzając pięścią w bok kufra, stojącego obok. Skrzynia zatrzęsła się pod siłą uderzenia, po czym kliknęła głośno, odrzucając wieko do tyłu. Chłopak spojrzał na nią zdziwiony. - Cholerny gruchot - wycedził przez zęby. Poczłapał się do kufra, w celu jego zamknięcia, lecz jeden z przedmiotów przykuł jego uwagę. Zanurzył dłoń, w niechlujnym bałaganie, by wyciągnąć z niego przetartą już rzecz.

Spojrzał na ciemnogranatową okładkę starej księgi, na której widniał jedynie niewyraźny, posrebrzany tytuł _"Wspomnienia Marka Williamsa"_.


End file.
